For your happiness
by ultra dragon
Summary: for you to be happy i would do anything,anything" set during 5 book in the MOM fight


A/N: this story is an AU, and has HarryxHermione friendship or romance if you squint your eyes a little. it happened in the 5 book in the MOM fight and that's all i a going to say. oh and englifh isn'y my first languagh, and that this story hadn't beed read by a beta so...sorry for any mistakes!

disclamer: if i would own that, Ginny would have died a very slow death, but seeing as i am not...

Harry, Hermione and Neville were staring at the battle talking place in front of them with a mixture of fear, awe and shock.

Sirius, Lupin, Moddy, Tonks and Kingsley were engaging the remaining death-eaters in a furious battle of magic, trying to use the difference in their level in magic to cancel the advantage that the death-eaters had because of their numbers.

Harry had to resist springing to action as he saw the beam of green light narrowly miss Sirius, forcing himself to stay put as he was the only one between the three of them that could fight.

Hermione was injured by one of the death-eaters that they encountered in one of the rooms; Antonin Dolohov was dangerous with or without having the ability to say his spells. It was only by sheer luck the Hermione managed to see him waving his wand towards her and jump out of the way. Although she was grazed by it, this resulted in internal bleeding, but thanks to a quick spell work from Harry, Dolohov was down before he could do more damaged. Harry could still feel the terror that gripped him when he thought that Hermione died.

Neville was still shaken by the effects of the Crucio curse that was cast on him which made him slower and his muscles apparently were like jelly as he couldn't stand up without wobbling, although even only sitting there were tremors shaking his body.

Harry clutched the glowing orb with so much power in at attempt to control himself, which he feared was going to shatter.

He grimaced as he saw across the room, Tonks falling from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back towards the fray.

"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville and Hermione and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Harry did not see what happened next: Kingsley swayed across his field of vision, battling with the pockmarked and no longer masked Rookwood;

Harry ducked as another jet of spell shot at them, pushing both Hermione and Neville to the ground with him.

"We need to get out of here" Harry bellowed to them, trying to get up, while supporting both of them.

Hermione pulled her hand away, instead opting to push herself up without his help.

She grabbed Neville's other hand, helping Harry to lift him up, surprising a winch from the effort.

Harry resisted the urge to curse as he saw Hermione stumble from the effort of helping Neville.

"Hermione" Harry's voice was full with something that he could only identify as guilt.

Some how, although he said her name as a whisper, she still heard him, as she turned her face so she could see him, indicating that she heard him.

But Harry's next words were cut by Sirius yell.

His head shoot to the direction the yell has come from so fast that he was sure it was going to beak from his neck. But the sight that greeted his eyes made him forget about the pain as if it never existed.

Lying on the floor was Sirius, the ground around him had apparently exploded, and from the state his legs were it seemed that the shards of stone had got him, and his wand was ten feet from him.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Bellatrix walking towards Sirius, her eyes gleaming with insanity. She was walking slowly, taking pleasure as Sirius tried, futilely trying to reach his wand.

Harry already started to free his hand from Neville, ready to run towards Sirius, refusing to see his godfather, the one who was like a father to him, a family, die by the hands of that insane and evil witch.

"Get Neville out here Hermione" Harry shouted to her, hoping that they will get out safely and hating himself for leaving them alone.

Suddenly to arms enveloped him, almost crushing him, for a second Harry thought he was attacked, before he realized that it was Hermione hugging him.

He stared at her, in total disbelief, wondering is she was hurt by some spell that caused her to do such a thing, "perhaps she is in pain?" That thought made the guilt over what he had done raise again, but he squelched it, first get everyone out alive that wallow in guilt.

"Mione-" he was cut short by her kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for bring my first real friend, thank you for being my first real best friend, and please be happy okay? For me, please be happy okay? Goodbye Harry" she whispered it to him and kissed his cheek again.

Harry was so shocked by her action and by he words that it took him a second to long to realize the meaning of it. The leg locking charm made it painfully clear.

"Hermione, NO!" Harry yelled trying to follow her running figure, but instead fell down, taking poor Neville down with him, breaking the orb as he fell, but he didn't notice it, as panic took it hold on him

Hermione launched herself down, towards Bellatrix.

"Stupefy" Hermione yelled, trying to draw the attention from Sirius to her.

Bellatrix snarled as she jumped aside to dodge the spell. Turning to see who had dared to attack her, her ugly frown changed as a sinister smile formed on her lips.

"Oh, look who decided that can fight in the bagboys field" Bellatrix voice was downright full of malice as she looked at Hermione as if she was a pry.

Hermione didn't say a thing, trying to keep her breath as a burning pain filled her side. Instead she fired another spell at Bellatrix, who blocked it with ease.

"HA HA HA" Bellatrix's insane laughter was lost in the noise, but was clear as a day for Harry, who, as Sirius before him, tried to reach his fallen wand, the feeling of dread filling him, threatening to eat him.

He was torn between trying to get his wand and watching the fight between Bellatrix and Hermione, feeling useless. He could see Sirius staring with horror as Hermione fought with Bellatrix.

What was going couldn't even be called a fight; Bellatrix was toying with Hermione, making any she gave her relatively small, but painful.

"Does it hurt mudblood?" Bellatrix gleeful and taunting voice asked.

This time however Hermione answered back.

"Ha, don't make me laugh, like a second hand witch like you could do anything" this time it was Hermione's voice that was mocking.

The change in Bellatrix was almost immediate, she want from gleeful to murderous in an instant.

"Does it hurt to her the truth bitch?" the smirk on Hermione's face only fuelled Bellatrix's rage.

"I am going to kill you in the slowest way possible way mudblood" Bellatrix roared.

With a strong jabbing motion towards the ground, Hermione found herself flying backwards as the earth exploded beneath her.

Harry's eyes widened to the point he was sure they were going to pop out of his head.

Harry saw it then, the veil. Everything slowed down as he her body curved in a graceful arc as she sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Hermione's eyes were almost…accepting, as if she knew what was going to happen, Harry could see the blood that was flying from her body, as it sank with her towards the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.

In that precise moment Harry felt the legs locking charm released, and only one thought crossed his mind, Hermione is dead.

And then another thought stroked him, Hermione's last words "please be happy, for me please, please be happy okay? Goodbye Harry"

Harry launched towards his fallen wand and bolted down towards the veil.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, his body feeling numb. But before he could get any closer to the veil he felt something grab him, in the legs and around his chest.

"Harry it's too late!" Lupin yelled, looking at him trying to make him understand.

"Harry' I am so sorry, but she is dead" came Sirius voice, as he was grabbing his legs "it's too late Harry, stop it" his voice was soothing, trying to calm Harry as well.

But it was pointless; after all he already knew she was dead.

"ha ha ha, is pottey sad that his mudblood bitch died?" Bellatrix was sounding so gleeful that Harry's already boiling hot anger(numbed by shock), turned into scorching inferno, he could feel it, the need to crush Bellatrix's bones to powder, but he ignored it, after all he needed to do something more important.

"Sorry" was the only warning the two adults got before they were blasted away from him.

"I can't leave her alone, not her" those were the last the two heard before Harry sprinted towards the veil jumping into it. Hermione's last words were ringing in his head as he jumped; and yet he could swear that he heard it coming from the veil "Goodbye Harry".

He would save her, it doesn't matter what he would need to do, he would do it, after, he couldn't just let his best friend go like this. Not her.

A/N: well i hope you like, i think about making it as a story, buy i don't know...what do you think?

please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
